Reason
by animerick
Summary: 'There's reason for me to leave"... "My calm hides a story and my weakness is my strength"... there is some reason that made Kuroko quit form Teiko's basketball club. However, he never reveal his true reason to Akashi...main plot in friendship and comfort...Just a pure friendship story...high possibility of Aka x Kuro... spotlight: Kuroko x Akashi x GOM x Seirin
1. Chapter 1

_**this is my second KuroNoBasu fanfic. this time i tried to make it more longer... hope you all enjoy it..**_

* * *

_**Because the reason I live is you..**_

_**With my heart..**_

_**I hope the remaining flickering memories will be sent to you..**_

_**I, who used to love..**_

_**And**_

_**Love you more remain here..**_

_**Alone..**_

_**My love has all burned up..**_

_**And**_

_**The only thing remaining….**_

_**Are the exhausted scars from waiting…**_

_**I cannot forget a person like you..**_

_**So..**_

_**I cannot forget you..**_

* * *

_**{2 years ago}**_

**In empty classroom-Teiko Middle School**

"May I know, what is the meaning of this, Tetsuya?" ask Akashi to his Phantom player, who sitting in front of him. On the table, a letter placed while the red man stand beside him.

'_Kuroko Tetsuya - resignation letter.'_

A small gulp released from the small boy. He already knows that this will happen as soon the resignation letter received to their captain. And, he know he need to faced it even it will be hard to imagined.

"I 'm asking Akashi-kun permission to resign from basketball club. And. I hope Akashi-kun allow it" said the boy politely.

"And, may I know what the reason for you to quit? We already win in National championship and each game always ended with our victorious winning. Isn't that what your dream?"

It's true that the reason he enter basketball club is to feel the winning. However, the main point is he wants to play his favorites, playing together with his fellow friend, shared the tired and happiness form playing basketball. For him, basketball is everything in his life since he had less of presence in public. Since birth, he difficult to recognized, and sometimes people will forget him, although he had introduce himself several of times.

From basketball, he finally is being able to gain his presence from the public, even a little. For him, although his presence recognize by others even slightly a little, it's already make he feel happy. As soon he being recognize as a part of Generation of Miracle, it's make him feel more treasured. Able to play something his love and get a lot of friend already treasured him the most.

However, nobody know what he had being hiding from all his former members. For him, it's really something that no need to involve all his precious friends. Being together with them gives him more than what he need. But, his captain know that he had been hiding form them.

Thus.…

"..I have my own reason why I'm quit. So, I hope Akashi-kun understand my situation."

"You know, you're hiding something from us. What is your problem? I know lately you look spaced out, and seem run further from us. Now, tell me the reason, Tetsuya." Ask Akashi as he softly tiled the smaller boy's chin. He knows, Tetsuya is stubborn person, but he always obeys his order.

Kuroko avert his eyes form those red-yellow eyes, avoid to make any eyes contact. He now once he made an eye contact with Akashi, he will be melt and fall in him. For him, Akashi is his important persons; since he is the first person recognized him and helps him a lot.

'_I need to find a reasonable excuse. There's no way for me to tell the truth even…'_

"Tetsuya… I'm waiting your answer."

Alright, I'll tell him the reason although it really painful for me to admit it…

"Lately, I felt like I'm not playing something that I love before. For some reason, I start hate something I love. I know, it's sound like my own selfishness, but lately I fell that we not played as a team. But…as individual. Akashi-kun, do you know how it is fell to be left behind when you already used to be together? If you know it, then that's what I felt. It's really hurt… I just do not want to felt more hatred to it, but if I continue it only make me more hurt. So.."

Kuroko see directly to Akashi's eyes.

"…for my very unpleasant selfishness, please let me quit form basketball club." Said he politely and bow to Akashi.

'_I know it hurt to hear, but I cannot tell the truth of my withdraw. Just, the truth is more hurt than this and it's now way for me to hurt you'_ said Kuroko in his mind.

Akashi sense that Tetsuya didn't tell him the main reason. But, he know once he said it, he will do it. He closed his eyed and made decision.

'_I know this is not a good decision, but if this make you happy then I need to be happy with it' . _though Akashi.

"I had decide, I approve your withdraw. I cannot push you into something that you are not willing to do"

A smile draw in Kuroko faced.

Akashi continued …"however, in one condition…"

'_I know it will not be that easy…'_

"…once again, if we meet at this court, we will be an opponent. Thus, if you lost to me, you need to obey all my order. Agreed?"

"Akashi-kun, isn't that a little bit …"Kuroko unable to finish as Akashi slap his hand on the table

"Yes or No, Tetsuya? That the only answer you need to say"

"…hai…(Yes)" answer Kuroko as he eyes on the floor.

"Alright, then this is our farewell and our last meeting. Next time we meet, we will be an opponent." Said Akashi as he went out of the room, leaving Kuroko in the room, sitting on the chair quietly. However, deep in his heart, he not willing to release his Phantom. For him, Kuroko had been half of himself. Before he left further from the room, he hears sobbing…

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. There's something better for you not know about. I'm…really sorry… Just you know that I'm never hate you and I always…always love you…" said Kuroko in tears…

Tears trickling through his cheeks. Akashi lean at the wall, gathers some energy to stand… Hearing it make he felt lost and weak….

'_Tetsuya….What are you hiding from me? It's painful when you not telling me the truth…' _

.

.

.

* * *

_**{2 years later-before the final Winter championship}**_

**At Seirin High School**

"Alright, let's take five, everyone." Said Riko, Seirin's coach.

All members had a hell practice today since next week they need to played in the final. It feel like dream for them to appears in final, since Seirin's basketball club is a new school and it only been 2 years.

At the corner of the court, Kuroko leaning his aching body to the cold wall. Lately, his body feeling really ach, not because of the training, but something that he had been hiding from everyone.

As he closed his eyes…

* * *

_**{Flashback- 2 month before} **_

_As usual, he went to the hospital for his usual check-up. What make he be more nervous, today the final result for his health. It had been 10 years, he need to go to the hospital for check-up. Since 'that incident', he need to do regular check-up. He knows that, since he is little, he had problem with his health. His family had done everything to cure him, but he knows that his chance to cure is low. _

'_I hope there's nothing happen' pleaded him in his heart. Waiting for the result feel like Hell. Luckily, his mother is with him._

"_Tetsu, don't be nervous. It'll be alright." Said his mother, grip firmly his hand. In her eyes, it mix. Sadness, scared and courage mixed in the sight.… _

'_She seem more nervous than me' tough Kuroko. Softly, he placed his small hand to her cheek._

"_Don't worry, Mum. Everything will be all right. I already prepared myself for this." Said Kuroko._

"_Tetsu…You know how lucky me and your father had a son like you. Even situation like this, you still calm and accept it full in your heart. If I had strength like you…I.." she unable to finish as tears drops on her hand._

"_It's alright, Mum."_

"_Kuroko Tetsuya. Please come in". The nurse calls for him._

_In the room, the young doctor sits firmly on his seat. Politely he bows to both of them. He had been their family's doctor since Kuroko eight years' old- Dr. Kusama. In his hand, there is the result. _

"_Great to see you today. How are you feeling today?" ask with full of concern to his patience._

"_I'm feeling great today, thanks to your medication. So, can we proceed?" said Kuroko anxious. _

_Suddenly, the happiness moment being crush._

" _It's difficult for me to said. Just, I hope both of you be strong to hear it." Said the doctor with low tone._

"_Why, doctor? Does something happen to my son?" ask his mother._

_Dr. Kusama unable to meet his eyes with her._

"_Kuroko-san, I hope you be strong. It's something out of our expectation. From our examination, we found that it cannot be stop. Tetsuya's body unable to fight the virus and it slowly weaken his antibody. "_

"_WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING THAT…." Kuroko-san unable to finish as she drop on the floor and start to bawl._

_Kuroko just closed his eyes. ' I know that this will happen. Since the beginning I know that I cannot be saved.'_

"_I'm really sorry. We, all doctors have tried our hard to find the cure. However, we still cannot cure it. It seem that we unable to suppress it anymore. I'm really sorry, Tetsuya." Said the doctor, as he feels sad. _

_He knows that Kuroko had been fighting against his sickness since his young age. See his courage fighting for his life make him really touch. In the young age, he unable to enjoy his usual life like others children. Since he five years old, he always in bad condition. Always been weak, getting cold and sometimes he will faint without warning. However, Kuroko never show that he weak. He always smile and said that he is alright. But, in real his eyes show a lot of sadness and regret. _

"_I know this will happen to me." said Kuroko calmly. _

"_Mum, please stop crying. Seeing you cry make me feel useless and it only make me feel weaker. Onegai, yori mo sensou nai (please, no more tears).. "said Kuroko as he creased tears from his mother's cheek._

"_So, how much time do I have?"_

"_..You only have about one year. But, it based on the current condition. We never know, since it act randomly, which sometimes it become active and sometimes not. So, you need to take all the medicine every day."_

" _It's enough for me to complete my task. I just need to be healthy for this three month, right ?" ask Kuroko with bright smile_

_It's bitter for to answer it. He knows that Kuroko had final Championship and it had been his dream to be in it. _

" …_.Yes. As long you not exert yourself too much, you able to make it."_

"_Thanks.."_

* * *

**_{end of flashback - back to current condition}_**

Slowly, he open his eyes. See his former light and others member resting. For him, playing basketball had been his courage to continue his life. His family disagrees with him when he said he want to play it. However, he strongly said it and finally they agree with it. Be in Teiko until Seirin, his love to basketball never change. And his love to Akashi never changed. He knows his action 2 years ago had made Akashi mad. But, he never regret it. For him, it's better to hurt himself than hurting his love. Since his resignation, he never meet or in contact with Akashi. Unlike others Generation of Miracle, they still in contact even all of them at different school.

Now, he finally meets Akashi's expectation. They will fight against each other's. It painful, but it cannot be avoid.

'_Finally, we will meet again, Akashi-kun. This time, it will be a real farewell for us..'_ said Kuroko in his heart as he tried his hard to avoid from tears.

.

.

* * *

**_sorry if there some grammar mistake.._**

**_thanks for reading it..._**

**_please review..._**

**_i'm really appreciate it.._**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Finally, we will meet again, Akashi-kun. This time, it will be a real farewell for us..'_ said Kuroko in his heart as he tried his hard to avoid from tears.

It really hard for Kuroko to take that drastic decision, quit from Teiko's basketball club. It feels like he had betrayed all his former friends. The reason he gave to Akashi is one of the main for him to quit, but the most important he quit is because his condition at that time. After Kuroko gave his resignation letter, he and his parent fly to Australia, for his further treatment. He had been there for half year, without telling to anyone, even to Akashi. Day by day, Kuroko had undergo treatment, which sometimes exhaust himself. Sometimes, he felt to give up and stop all this treatment. Just letting it go.

However, seeing his parents trying their hard to save their beloved son make Kuroko feel fired up. His father and mother never give up on him. They always find all alternative method to save his son, at least to longer his life span. He still remembers when they got the news about his illness. His mother become hysterical, as she crying and bawls. His father seem like he lost of words. Any parent will act like them when they know their little and precious child, who never feel the life suddenly affect by most dangerous diseases.

* * *

_**{Flashback-10 years ago}**_

_Beep…beep…beep…_

_Sound of the machine beeping show that the sleeping boy still alive. _

"_Tetsu, please wake up. Don't scare me like this anymore", said his mother as tears still dripping out._

_Include today, it had been fifth times Kuroko had been into the hospital. However, today it becomes more serious. During the P.E, as usual Kuroko will be at the bench. The teacher never letting him to run around like others children since he had weak body. For him, just seeing others enjoying make him envy. Little in his heart, he want to be able running along with his classmate, together enjoying their children life. Together playing around and feel the breeze as they running. However, it never happens and it only is his dream. _

'_Why only I am like this? I also wants be like them, able to run and play. Be like these make me feeling sick'. tough Kuroko._

_Since he has lack of presence, he sneak out of the field. All of them not being able to recognize him. Slowly, he walk around the school and went out. Kuroko went to the front school, which a high school. Sneaking into or out is easy for him. As he into the school, he see something that really magnificent to him. At the court, there are some students playing street basketball. For Kuroko, it's the first time in his life seeing it. _

'_What is this? It looks really enjoyable.'_

_He approaches a little bit near to the court, as his small hand grip tightly on the fence. Hear the laughter and the bounces of ball really make he happy. For the first time, he falls in love to basketball. It feel like the time had stop and there nothing disturb him. However…._

"_DING..DONG…ATTENTION TO ALL STUDENT, PLEASE BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOM. THE HOMEROOM WILL START IN 15 MINUTES". Announcement from the school, crush his dream._

"_Ish…It really disturbing. Owh.. ..What time is now? I need quickly back to school now or else will happen." As he run as fast, he could. As he crossing the road to his school, there is a car drive on the road. The driver didn't noticed him and Kuroko just cross the road without looking around. When he noticed the presence of the car, it's already too late. The car already near to him and….._

_BUMP… crashing occurs. _

_._

_._

'_What just happen? Why do I feel really hurt and heavy? 'Said in his mind._

_Blood flowing out of his body as he unable to move even a single of his fingers. The loud sounds already attract the attention from both schools. _

"_Somebody, please call the ambulance. There is an accident happen. It looks like the car had bump to this children. Please, hurry up" yelled that person as he coming near to Kuroko to check his condition_

"_Oh my… Kuroko. How can this happen to you". Shout that person, who is his homeroom teacher. _

'_Ah.. Sensei found me. Later I will be scold by him. My eyes feel heavy. Maybe I should take a nap.' Slowly his eyes closed. Before he able to loss his conscious, he heard the sound of ambulance and his teacher. _

'_Later, I need to apologize to her. It's my fault to escape like that and this is my atone for my selfishness action. I'm really sorry…' _

_._

_._

_Slowly, Kuroko opens his eyelid. The brightness make his eyes hurt and he feel heavy. As soon he gains his sight, he recognizes where he is now. At his right, his mother sleep while grip his small hand firmly. His father sleeps soundlessly on the couch. Slowly, Kuroko tried to wake up, but he unable to move as all his body feels hurt. _

"_Ouch…" Kuroko winced as his small movement wakes his mother._

"_Tetsu…You already wake up." Said her as she hugs him softly to avoid from hurting him more._

"_Owh, Tetsu…Please don't do something like this again. You nearly make both of us die. I' really scared of losing you…." Said her as tears trickling out of his beautiful blue eyes. _

_Still in blank, Kuroko ask his mother…"Mom, what just happen? Why am I been in here? I just cannot remember what just happen" bluntly and with his emotionless expression. _

"_You just got hit by the car. And. You had been in coma for two days…"_

_Kuroko tried to remember again what his mother saying…._

"_Ahh…. That's right. I just got bump during my way to the school." He said bluntly with full of confidence, like nothing happen to him._

"_I'm sorry, Mom. For making, you and Oto-san worried about me. Just because of my own selfishness, I had made a lot of trouble to both of you." As he hug his mother. Tears slowly flow out of his blue eyes._

"…_I..I'm…really sorry…" sobbing as his body shaking to control his emotion. For him, hurting someone precious to him is really hurt than his injury. Seeing his mother dropping her tears make, he feels lost and weak. _

"_It's ok, Tetsu. Importantly, you have awake and alive. Just these already make us happy. Just remember, never be like this anymore." Said his mother, as she stroking his beloved son. Comfort him. _

"_Do you hear what your mother said, Tetsu? Never ever be like this." Said his father as he ruffles his soft blue lock hair._

_A smile draws on."…Hai..(Yes)" answer him as both of them hug him. _

_KNOCK…KNOCK…_

"_Sorry to interrupt three of you, but I need to check Tetsu. " said ._

_Both of his parent withdraw, allow check his son._

"_How are you today? Feeling better?" ask him as his cold statoscope touch Kuroko._

"_..Yes, I feel better. Just a little bit headache. When I can go out?" _

"_Emm…If you be a good boy to your parents, next week you can go home. But, if not, I'll lock you in here." Chuckle as he tried to cheer him._

"_But..I'm a good boy, right Mom and Dad?"_

_However, both of the shock their head._

"_Tetsu is a bad boy. So he need to stay here, alone" said his mother as three of the laugh._

_Kuroko pouted. _

_ patted his head." Don't worry, I never intend to lock you here. When the results are out, you can back home. Just for now, please be patience. We still need to look you, to ensure you're fully health."_

_._

_._

_._

_The results are out. However, the expressions wear giving suspicious to them. His expressions look sad and depressed._

"_Why Kusama? Does something wrong happen to my son?" ask his father._

"_How can I explain this to both of you? "said him as he avoid to make any eye contact._

_The room fills of tension…_

_Finally…_

"_I hope both of you be strong. Regard to his current condition, Tetsu had fully recovered from that incident. He can back home today…."_

_All of them feel happy. A smile graven in each of them. However…._

_ continue his conservation"….However… we just identified and positively that Tetsu having T-PPL, which is __T-cell prolymphocytic leukemia__ , a blood cancer…"_

_Silence taken the happiness moment. All smile crush by bawl and cry…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**{end of flashback-to current situation}**_

"..ko..Kuroko…Kuroko, wake up ! Don't sleeping yet. We still had training to do" shout Kagami, his current light.

'_Just when did I sleep?_' tough Kuroko.

"I didn't sleep. I just restore some energy." Said Kuroko as he teasing his partner.

"Hmp…you cannot lie to me. Don't think that I'll misguide by that" smirk Kagami. As usual, Kuroko always teasing with him, by lying to him. Sometimes, Kuroko will punch him if Kagami making small mistake. However, for Kagami, it's make him more attach to that shadow.

" Can you wake up? " ask Kagami as he lend his hand to his shadow. A small blush appear on his cheek.

Kuroko chuckle seeing his light flustered. He give his small hand and Kagami slowly pull him up.

"Thanks. So, today you need to treat me vanilla shake for making me out of energy," said Kuroko with his expressionless faced.

"What? Why I need to treat you? You're supposed to treat me." shout Kagami as he tap Kuroko's head.

"Ouch. That's hurt."

Kuroko stared Kagami, in hope he will buy him his favorites vanilla shake. Kagami unable to fight against him.

'_Once he said like that, nothing will change him. What a stubborn person.' _Tough Kagami.

With a long sigh…"Alright, I'll treat you. So please stop starring me. it's creep me, you know"

"Thanks and this will be the last time, Kagami-kun." Said Kuroko in slow tune.

"What? Of course not. I'll always treat you until you unable to drink 'that' anymore…hahahaah…"laugh Kagami as he teasing Kuroko.

Suddenly, a hard punch reach to Kagami.."Ouch, you little bastard. Why?"

"That's for making fun of me and my vanilla shake" said Kuroko as he run away.

"You! Wait for me, Kuroko…"shout Kagami.

'_This will be the last time for you to treat me, Kagami-kun. Later, I'll never ask you…'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**thanks a lot for supporting..**_

_**i'll try my hard to update it..**_

_**enjoy and review it..**_

_**thanks..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**thank for all support... i'm really appreciate it..**

**i'm really sorry for late update, quite busy with assigment...**

**enjoy it and review...**

* * *

**PRIT**….the sound of whistle echo in the hall. Automatically all of them stop.

"Alright, we stop here. We will continue practicing tomorrow and nobody can excuse even your leg are ripped apart from your body. Are you all hear me?" shout Riko.

"…**HAI**…" answer all as they really exhausted.

All of them rest a while before they packed all their bags. At the corner, Kuroko sitting there and quietly he took out the medicine that he needs to eat.

However…

'_..__**OH NO**__…I forgot to take the new one on the cabinet. What should I do now?'_ think Kuroko as he felt he body start weakening. Since last night, he forgot to take his medicine and it had affected his body. Once a day, he should take at least 3 different type of pills to ensure his body remain health.

_'I should go back home quickly.'_ As he quickly packed his bag and running out without waiting for his light, Kagami.

"Kuroko!" shout Kagami as he see Kuroko running out of the hall.

"..Wait for me. Didn't you said that you want me to treat you?" said Kagami.

'_How can I forget that I already promised with Kagami-kun. But..'_ think Kuroko.

"Urm…can you treat me another time? I had important things I need to do. So, I need to back home now.." excuses Kuroko in hope Kagami able to release him.

"Isn't Maji Burger's in your way home? We can stop there for a while and after you get your shake, you can go back. It's just I do not want to have any debt as I had promising to treat you today." Said Kagami as he grab that small blue brunette's hand.

.

.

.

* * *

"Here, your beloved vanilla shake." Said Kagami as he gives the drink to Kuroko.

"..Thanks.."

Kuroko drink the shake, while Kagami eating a lot of burger. Each time he went to there, he will surprising all people around them when they see a tall young boy eat a lot of the burger. For Kagami, it's natural for him to eat a lot as he used a lot of energy lately. What make him think's weird is his former shadow, Kuroko. He rare to see that small boy eat a lot, except during the summer training after their couch had pushed him. He usually only drink the shake and even after the finishing their training, Kuroko never eat.

"Are you not hungry?" ask Kagami as he stuff his mouth with another burger.

"..Nope...having vanilla shakes already enough for me. Do you have any complaint?" threatened Kuroko as he didn't want his former light make fun of his favorites.

"I didn't complaint, but I'm worried on your health. You know, I rarely see you eating more carbohydrate and protein. We as player need it most to regain our energy. If one day you fall sick, you will regret not eating. And. When that time comes, I'll force you to eat." Said Kagami as he finishes all his food.

'_How can I eat it when I already loss it taste for a very long time ago?'_ tough Kuroko.

Since he starts his treatment, he had lost his appetite. Each time he tried to eat, he will vomit. Since then, he becomes scared to eat, as foods become his enemy. All doctor tried their best to ensure Kuroko get sufficient nutrients by using another way, which by palletized all nutrient like protein, vitamin and carbohydrate. Only drinks he able to handle well, as it relieved him.

With a small smile…"This already enough for me since I really cannot eat anything more. Being able to drink this already make me happy, Kagami-kun." Said Kuroko as he avert his eyes away from Kagami. Deep in his heart, he feels sad. Not being able to be normal, eating like healthy person make he felt sad.

'_Wha….What happen? Did I say something that I shouldn't say?'_ tough Kagami as he sense the tone changed. Slowly, he extends his hand and pats the smaller boy.

"I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't say. I'm just worry about you. Not only me, but also all of our members. You should know that we really take care of you."

Kuroko smile.

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it."

.

.

.

* * *

' _I still have 30 minutes to kill for the train._' Think Kuroko as he walks along the street to the train station. He stops at the playground; sit at the bench, watching the stars and moon on the sky, enjoying the beauty of the night.

'_Do I have enough time? What will happen if I lose to Akashi-kun? Will I able to tell the truth to all, especially Akashi-kun? He is really mad to me. As soon I withdraw, he never contacts me. I know it my fault, but….'_ Tears trickling down to his cheek. His chest felt heavy as the tears non-stop flowing down.

'…_..I really hope that we never meet in the past. If I know this will happen, I would never intend to let you steal and let you stay in my heart, Akashi-kun. It's really hurt…. If you know the truth, I'll never know what I'll do for you….'_ Cried the smaller boy in silent.

Suddenly, he heard footstep coming towards him. Quickly, he swept away all the tears.

"Kurokocchi? Is that you?" ask that person.

As soon Kuroko turn to the voice, that person hugs him. Kuroko just sit steadily as he knows who it is…

"Kise-kun. You are hugging me too tight."

Still hugging…"Ah…but you're too cute. I really miss you. It's really rare to see you sitting here alone. Where is Kagamicchi? Is he left you alone and run away?" ask Kise.

"It's not something like that. I just rest for a while before taking my train to back home. How you can be here? It's not like your school in this way and your house it's not in these areas." Ask Kuroko while he tried to release from that yellow guy.

"Owh, I had some photo-shoot around here and since I'm here, I went to your school. But, you all had gone. I thought I will never meet you, Kurokocchi." Sniffle as he buried his face on the smaller boy's hair.

"Owh, that's right. Our training today end earlier than usual. Therefore, we already left the school. Thus, why Kisa-kun want to meet me? Is there any problem?" ask Kuroko as usual he pat Kise's head.

The blonde boy stands up and watches the smaller boy faced. With wide smile..

"I just want to meet Kurokocchi. I felt really lonely and miss you so much." Giggle as he rubs the blue hair.

"Please stop teasing me, Kise-kun. I know that is not your true intention to meet me. Just say it. I'll never mad. And. Please stop messing my hair." He tried to stop him from messing his hair.

Kise stop laughing and he being in serious mode. His hand still on Kuroko's head.

"How are you going to against Akashicchi? Have you plan anything or learn any new skill?" ask him

Kuroko just stare on the ground.

"Nope. I don't have any special skill or any plan to defeat Akashi-kun."

"But, Kurokocchi… how are you going to defeat Akashicchi? We all already know that he is stronger. Without any proper preparation, it is impossible to defeat him. Furthermore, I know Kurokocchi had made some debt with Akashicchi, right. "

"It is true. I and Akashi-kun had made some debt. If I'm lose, I will follow all his order. Thus, I hope Kise-kun do not interrupt in our problem. I'll find my own way to solve it."

"But…. I'm really worry about Kurokocchi. Not only me, but others members. " said Kise as he really worried about him.

"Thanks for supporting me. However, just leave that matter to me. I know how to handle it." Said Kuroko as he stares to his friend.

His eyes show confident and courage. However, it is slightly sad and hurting….

"Kurokocchi…I just don't know what just happen to both of you in past. However, after you quit, you and Akashicchi become distance, being far away from each other although both of you are…" Kise unable to finish when Kuroko closed his mouth with his small hand.

"…d..don't said it. Past let it is in past… what we look now is the future ahead. What happen between us had already past….." said Kuroko.

"I should be going now. My train will arrive in 10 minutes. I am glad to meet you here, Kise-kun. Hopefully we will able to meet each other's again…."

Kuroko walk away from Kise as he tried his hard to avoid from crying. In fact, his heart beating crazily and about to explode when both of them talk about his and Akashi.

"Wait for me, Kurokocchi. I also went to there too." Shout Kise as he run towards Kuroko. Along their way to the station, Kise had been talking non-stop, telling about his modeling work, how he always being bullied by his senior and their basketball club. For Kuroko, he wears the emotionless expression, only nodding his head and sometimes he answering Kise.

'_It feels nostalgic. Live our past, we always walk together to the station form the school. Now days, each of us separated in our chosen path…. I hope we all able to be together like before. Walking together, eating together…. ' _tough Kuroko as he still listening to Kise chatting. A smile graven on his face.

"Arigato, Kise-kun. Although I had defeat you, Kise-kun still come meet with me. Kise-kun is such a nice person." said Kuroko.

Blush appears on his cheek. Automatically, he hug Kuroko…"Wah..I'm so happy to hear that from you, Kurokocchi. Just hear that, make me flustered. Although I had lost to you, it only shows that I'm still weak and Kurokocchi had become more stronger. Therefore, it is a good thing for me to move forwards. Right?"

"..Hai(Yes).."

"Furthermore, I can play against Kurokocchi again." Said Kise happily.

"…If I had more time, we may able to play again…" said Kuroko in low tone.

"What? I didn't hear it"

"Nothing. We should hurry up. The train will arrive in anytime." Said Kuroko as he tried to avert Kise attention.

.

.

* * *

However, his happiness ended by….

"**URGH**…my head is hurt."

"Are you alright, Kurokocchi? You look pale. Maybe we should rest a while. We can take another train." Said Kise as he sees Kuroko look not very well.

'_My head feel light. I should back home; if not something worse will happen…I cannot let Kise-kun know my current condition. '_

Kuroko's vision start to become blur and he stop walking. His body become weak and unbalance as he feel falling down. However, Kise quickly catch the smaller body. His breaths become unstable as Kuroko hardly breathe. His chests feel heavy as his eyelids become heavier.

"**KUROKOCCHI**…. Please get a hold of yourself. I'll take you to hospital now. "

Conveniently, Kise raised the smaller body. Kuroko tried his hard to avoid Kise brought him to hospital. However, the pain took all his strength.

Slowly, he mumbles…

"D…Don't go to hospital. Brought me to home"

"No. Your home is still far away. We could not able to make it in a short time. I'll brought you to the hospital, Kurokocchi. " shout Kise as he ignore all attention he get on the street. The most important, ensure Kuroko is all right.

"Ki..Kise-kun..Gomenasai. I should not involve you in this matter. You should avoid me as soon you find me earlier." Tears trickling through the blue eyes.

"What are you saying about, Kurokocchi. Of course, you will be all right. I'll call others members…" Said Kise as he run as fast as he could.

"…Don't ever call anyone, especially Akashi-kun…Please, I begging to you, Kise-kun.. Please…" plead Kuroko as he tightly gripping on Kise's shirt.

His unconscious slowly taken over Kuroko. His eyes slowly closed as he Kise's voice slowly drown.

'_Aah.. I make it again. I'm really sorry everyone.'_

Kuroko's hand regardless fell from gripping Kise's shirt. Noticing Kuroko lost conscious, Kise stop. He began panic.

"**KUROKOCCHI..KUROKOCCHI..PLEASE WAKE UP**…" shout Kise.

Seeing the blue brunette didn't give any reaction, he tried to calm down and thinking…

'What should I do? I should call Midorimacchi.' Quickly open his phone and with shaking hand, he able to dial the number…

"Midorima talking. Who …" unable to finish as Kise shout in the phone

"**MIDORIMACCHI…KUROKOCCHI…I…FAINT..STREET…COLD…"**shutter Kise.

"Kise, please calm down… talk slowly. What the matter?" ask Midorima.

"**WAAH…WAAH….WAAH….I'M SCARED…"**cried Kise.

"…..Kurokocchi… he is unconscious now. What should I do? "sniffle Kise.

"**WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU NOW? I'LL GO THERE RIGHT AWAY."**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**sorry for very late update..**_

_**thank for all support..**_

_**# to kuroko no harem : could you PM me? your review are not complete, which the email address had missing. as you know, there some technical problem occur in Fanfic. i really interested with your opinion. And my answer is...YES..**_

* * *

_**{Rakuzen's hall-afternoon}**_

"Take five for 20 minutes. Then we will continue our training" said their couch.

All Rakuzen's member rest after their hell training for today. In two weeks, they will fight against Seirin for Winter championship. As champions, they need to ensure their winning, especially against a new basketball club. It quite shock when Seirin High school had been in the final as this school just enroll for two years. Thus, losing to new and inexperienced school will give a lot of shame to them.

"Akashi, may I talk with you for a while?" ask their couch to their youngest captain.

The red boy with different color of eyes walks towards their couch. Despite his small body, he quite knew as Emperor, since he's the one of Generation Of Miracle captain, who had brought a lot of surprise. His ability is well known by all members, and they all respect him as captain although he stills a junior.

"Yes, what can I help you, couch?" ask Akashi.

"Are you alright? You seem daze today. Is it something bothering you?" ask his couch as he noticed the different of the young boy.

'_Yes. Something really bothers me since last week. It haunted me in my dream. I keep dreaming a same thing and it repeat the same dream. It makes me thinks a lot and it really disturbs me. Tetsuya keep coming in my dream. Does it something related to him? Just what do YOU want me to know? '_

"Maybe I'm a little bit tired. However, it does not affect me. A little bit rest could gain my energy back."

"I give you permission to leave early. Go get enough rest. I don't want it affect you performance during final match." Said his couch full of concern. He knows as a young captain, he had a lot of think need to take care.

Akashi bows to him.

"Thank a lot for your concern, sir." Said Akashi as he packs his belonging. He keeps thinking what the meaning of his dream. Tetsuya keep coming in his dream with sad expression that he had never seen before.

'_Just what happen to you, Tetsuya? What are you trying to give me?' think Akashi as he remembers the dream again…._

* * *

_**{Akashi's Dream}**_

_Standing there alone, the red hair boy, wearing a white shirt and pant. He looks confusing and lost. Standing there alone, a placed he does not know. There is nothing there, not even a tree, just a lamp as the source of the light. It's really quiet and peaceful. Mists cater surrounding area. It is not too thick and not too thin. But it still able to hide the view of the surrounding. _

'_Just where am i? I think I just sleep on my bed.' Thought Akashi as he walks around. He tried to find the exit. As he walking, a heard something that caught his attention._

'_..it's a melody. I should follow that sound. Maybe there is someone there.'_

_A humming….._

_It's really lovely, sweet, mellifluous and sad. Hearing it bring a nostalgic of the past._

"…_**do not run, or you will forget…**_

_**You,**_

_**Who does not know anything…**_

_**When I keep thinking of you,**_

_**My heart trembles….**_

_**Our sad story,**_

_**Where we used to be so in love….**_

_**Only tears fall…**_

_**How many days did I cry after you left?**_

_**Thought I try to erase it,**_

_**I can't…**_

_**When I think of you,**_

_**I shed tears again today….**_

_**Will the stars know where you are?**_

_**Forever in my heart,**_

_**You're the only one…**_

_**I loved only you, for the first time in my life…."**_

_Akashi fastened his walk, following the melody. As he become nearest to it, more clear the song._

'_What a lovely song? But….Why I feel like I had heard it before, but where? 'Thought Akashi as he continues his journey to the mysterious song. His heart beating as he nervous to meet that person ._

_He sure that he had heard this humming before, since it makes his heart non-stop beating like crazy. But, his mind cannot remember it at all. It seem like….he had never heard it for a very long time. _

_The mist become thinner exposed the figure front. At there, standing a lovely blossom tree, as the petals flying follow the melody of the song. Waving peacefully follow the breeze tandems the mellifluous melody. Under the tree, there a person sitting on the bench, holding a light blue umbrella __singing the song…__._

_Akashi walk slowly to that person, facing to his back. _

"_Excuse me. May I know is it you humming a while ago? Its really a lovely song. May I know, who are you and where are we know?" ask Akashi carefully._

_However, that person didn't give any respond. He sit quietly and slowly humming that song. _

_After waiting quite long for his respond, Akashi lost his patient. He deicide to see him by himself and closed his distance by moving forward. _

_As Akashi near to that person, he stops singing. He sit there, doesn't show any movement. Akashi went to the front. Want to see that person. That person look down to ground, tried to hide his identity. Avoid making an eye contact with Akashi._

_As Akashi stood in front of him, his heart feel ache. It feels like to explode. His emotions become unstable. Akashi clenched on his chest, tried to stop his heart throbbing. _

'_Why I'm be like this? Stop throbbing, silly heart. Obey to me.'_

_An urge of desire to know that person, he slowly removes the umbrella. As he removed it, exposed a nostalgic figure. The time like stop ticking as that person, lift his face, facing Akashi. He smiles, a very sweet smile. _

_Its him, the person he longed for a long time. The only people that can make his heart become incoherent._

_Akashi hug him with full of love. He smells him, the smell that he really missed so much. A sweet vanilla mix with a lovely blossom. That person still sitting on the bench didn't move an inch. Just let the incoming boy hugging him. _

"_Tetsuya….. I really miss you." Said Akashi as tear automatically trickling out. He does not know why he reacts like that. It seems he really missed Kuroko really much until he unable to hold his emotion anymore._

_He still hugging him. Ruffling the soft blue locks hair. Slowly Akashi kiss his fore head. Down to his eyes, nose and cheeks. Lastly, he kiss a placed he very miss so much, Kuroko's lips. The kiss is so pure, no intention on any lust. Only a very longing kiss that full of emotions and love._

_As they part, Kuroko cupped Akashi's faced. He swept away the tear remaining on his face._

"_I miss you too, Akashi-kun" with a bright smile._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_thanks again..._**

**_please review.._**


	5. Chapter 5

"_I miss you too, Akashi-kun" with a bright smile._

_Kuroko make space at the bench to allow the boy sit beside him. Akashi still refuse to release him, still hug Kuroko as if he release him, he will disappear. _

"_Akashi-kun, please stop hugging onto me. It quite uncomfortable for me." said Kuroko._

_At last, Akashi released him._

"_Where are we now? What are we doing here?" ask Akashi as he realize that he still in this weird place._

_Kuroko smiles. "Do you still remember our wish? A wish we made together, a wish that only me and you know it." _

"_A wish?" ask Akashi._

_Kuroko chuckle. It's weird to see Akashi didn't remember something especially about them. But he didn't want to reveal it. Allow the red brunette remember by himself._

"_It's alright if you didn't remember since it made a long time ago. " Slowly Kuroko placed his small hand on Akashi's face. Creased the figure, feel the softness of the skin and hair._

_Akashi dumbfounded. He just let Kuroko's action although he feel something weird. It really unusual for Kuroko to act like that. He then placed his hand on Kuroko's hand. Directing the smaller on his face, feel the longing touch that he miss so much._

_It feels like the time had stop. Wind blow softly as the petal dancing through the air._

"…"

"_I really miss you. If there is moon above us, it could tell you how much I longing for you. Desire you and hungry of you" said Akashi while he still hold Kuroko's hand on his face._

_Mesmerized and captured by those eyes, Kuroko let Akashi joy find its place on his face._

"_I also miss you, Akashi-kun. However, we cannot be like this forever… Akashi-kun need to release me. being near with me only hurting you, Akashi-kun..…" said Kuroko, softly cupped Akashi face nearer to him._

"_What're you said? Of course, we will be together forever. As predicted I'll win in Winter cup, and you will back to me again and no more excuses. You will be mine, not others but MINE…" gripping Kuroko's hand tightly, afraid the small boy disappear again. _

_His hand trembling, afraid of losing Tetsuya, holding the dearest person in his life._

"…_Akashi-kun….But…." Akashi closed Kuroko's mouth with his hand._

"…_."_

"_Please…Tetsuya….i don't want to be alone again… Do you know how I felt after you discard me away?". Akashi breakdown, tears escape show how much he hurt after Kuroko leaving him…_

"_Please, Tetsuya….. I really love you."_

_Seeing his love one crying make Kuroko feel weak as tears drip off….. _

"_Please stop, Akashi-kun. I just want you also know that I love you more than I love others. Loving you is most beautiful things but… it's my fault for make you fall in love to me even I know that I didn't deserve of it…"_

_Kuroko hug Akashi, comfort him. As reflect, Akashi warped Kuroko's torso tight. Feel ashamed to be like that as he is well-known as rebellious person. He know, only Tetsuya, the only person that can make he feel miserable. _

_A question still leaving as question. Akashi sense something is off from Tetsuya. _

"_Why are you saying like that? Are you hiding something from me, Tetsuya?" ask Akashi as he still in Kuroko's embrace. _

_Kuroko still silent. _

"…_."_

"…_.You should not know the truth, Akashi-kun. It really terrifying…."_

_Akashi release from Kuroko, facing him directly. His mismatch eyes meet the soft blue eyes. His eyes widen as he see the blue eyes flooded with tears. His heart hurt…_

"…_It's better in this way, Akashi-kun…. Just you know that I never intend to leaving you…." said Kuroko sadly._

"…_.Tetsuya…. What happen to y….." Akashi unable to finish as Kuroko kisses him._

_Kuroko smiled as he slowly runs his small hand on Akashi's face. Creasing Akashi like a very precious treasure. _

"_Just remember that I love you. You're the one who found me in these greatest world. My small existences are not comparable with your greatest existence. You show me the light of life. Giving me….something that I had lost a long time ago…." Said Kuroko as he hugs Akashi firmly…._

"_..Tetsuya….Why?"_

_Akashi just stays silent and observes Kuroko. At same time, he feel sleepy._

'_Shit….. At time like this…'_

"_Akashi-kun must feel really tired, right? Please, placed you head here" said Kuroko as he tried to avert Akashi attention. _

_Akashi just follow him. Laying his head on Kuroko's lap. Suddenly, he feel really tired and sleepy. Kuroko creased his hair softly while humming the previous song._

_Hearing it make Akashi feel more sleepy. He yawned as his eyes slowly closed._

'_Dammit…why I feel really sleepy now? If I closed my eyes, Tetsuya will disappear. I cannot allow it'_

_Trying his hard open his eyes….his hand cupped the small boy face…" Tetsuya…don't leave me again.." pleaded him. _

_Kuroko smiled but his eyes show sadness. Still humming the song, as he stroking Akashi' hair._

"_..Why are you…singing this song? It's really sad song…"_

"_I like it. It very melodramatic and romantic song, don't you think so? " said Kuroko._

_Continue singing…._

_Sleepiness slowly drifting Akashi away. Before he drifted away, he heard something…_

"…_thanks for loving me. This time it really a farewell for us…."_

'_What? Where are you going? Tetsuya….'_

"…_.forever I loving you…."_

'_Please, stop it Tetsuya! You're mine forever and you need to be with me…'_

'_Tetsuya…Tetsuya…TETSUYA….'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_{End of dream}_

"…TETSUYA…."Shout Akashi whiles his hand gasping on air, as if he tried to catch something.

'_That dream again. Just what are going to show me?'_ tough Akashi.

He take off from the bed to kitchen, getting some water. Strong wind flew inside the room as the window open up. The wind blow, carry along the blossom petal from the tree beside his room. The tree already there since he was little.

'_Why I feel like it's the same scene in my dream? What he mean by our wish? I really didn't get it…'_

Suddenly ….

"PANG…" something broken in his bedroom.

Akashi return to check out and he found the noise.

"…" he just stared to the object.

"…Why?" his heart feel incoherent. Worried engulf as it look like a sign something bad had happen.

The noise….coming from broken frame that had fallen down because of the wind. In that frame, there is a picture of someone, the important person in his life, Kuroko Tetsuya…

Tears trickling out as it flow without the permission from the owner.

"..Tetsuya…Tetsuya…."

.

.

.

* * *

**{Same_ day-at night_}**

.

.

"**MIDORIMACCHI…KUROKOCCHI…I…FAINT..STREET…COLD…"**shutter Kise.

"Kise, please calm down… talk slowly. What the matter?" ask Midorima.

"**WAAH…WAAH….WAAH….I'M SCARED…"**cried Kise.

"…..Kurokocchi… he is unconscious now. What should I do? "sniffle Kise.

"**WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU NOW? I'LL GO THERE RIGHT AWAY."**

"I'm at train station from Kurokocchi School. In front of book stored….hic..hic…Kurokocchi didn't wake now…" crying Kise while holding Kuroko firmly.

'_It's near to my house, but I think it's better to take him to the hospital there'_

"Kise, are you hear me? Take Kuroko to the hospital. I'll call my father since he still at there. We will meet there…" said Midorima.

"..But….Kurokocchi didn't want to go to hospital…hic..hic..he said to …." Kise being cut off as Midorima yelled at him.

"**ARE YOU STUPID ? READ THE SITUATION NOW? DO YOU THINK TO LISTEN TO UNCONSCIOUS PERSON RIGHT NOW? JUST GO AND FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTION…"**

"…Hai…" sniffle Kise.

"I'll call others and Akashi. We need to inform the others too." Said Midorima.

"**DON'T DO IT !** Please do not tell others, especially to Akashicchi. Let it being our secret first. ".. Said Kise as he remembers his promise with Kuroko….

A long sigh…

"Alright, I didn't call anyone. Just hurry up, go to the hospital. I'll go there and get my father there. I'll tell him what had happen…"

.

.

.

* * *

As Midorima walk to the hospital, his phone rang. On the screen…

** AKASHI SEIJIROU**

'_What on earth? Does he plant some bugs in my house?'_

"Midorima talking. What is matter for you to call me at night? It's really rare to have you calling me at this hour?" ask him

"…"

"I want to ask something from you. Did something bad happen to Tetsuya? It just my instinct and it never lie to me" said Akashi. He needs to confirm that Kuroko is all right, but he cannot ask it directly to him. The only option he has is asking Midorima.

'_His instinct is really great. He can predict what will happen. But, I can't tell him what happen now.'_

"….Shintaro. I'm asking you right now…"

"I don't know about him. After our match, I didn't meet him at all. He had been busy training for the final match." Answer him politely.

"….Are you sure that you didn't hiding something? Where are you now? Can we meet?" ask Akashi as he smell something fishy.

"We cannot meet right now. I'm helping my father at hospital. If you want, we can meet tomorrow." Said Midorima in hope Akashi cought in.

"Alright, we meet tomorrow. Good night."

"BEEP…BEEP..BEEP"

'_He always gives me a heart attack. I should better meet Kise right now. Hope that Baka Kise didn't make any chaos there._

As he predicted…

Midorima enter the hospital and directly see Kise still holding Kuroko. The nurse and doctor tried to get Kuroko off from him, but…

"**..I NEVER ALLOW ANYONE TAKE KUROKICCHI OTHER THAN MIDORIMACCHI'S FATHER…. "** shout Kise with wet eyes.

'_That Kise…I know this will happen if I let him alone here'_

Fasten his walk, he stand next to Kise.

"**BAKA !** Let them take Kuroko. They know what to do." Yelled Midorima as he grabs Kuroko out from Kise.

"…but…I cannot let Kurokochhi to others doctor that I or you never know…." Sobbed Kise.

"Can you get here. I already call him earlier." Said Midorima to the nurse.

"What can I help you, Midorima." Said

However, before Midorima tell him, he already shock….

"Tetsuya…." He runs towards Midorima. Check Kuroko's condition.

"it's worsening. Hurry up, bring him to the ward."

'_What? How Dr. Kusama know Kuroko? What does he mean by worsening?'_ tough Midorima.

.

.

.

* * *

_**sorry for very late update..**_

_**thank to all the review, it really burn me out, hehehe..**_

_**thanks to all support and enjoy these.**_

_**# really sorry for the grammar mistake :-(**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for very late update..**

* * *

"Tetsuya…." He runs towards Midorima. Check Kuroko's condition.

"It's worsening. Hurry up, bring him to the ward."

'_What? How Dr. Kusama know Kuroko? What does he mean by worsening?'_ tough Midorima.

* * *

_**(Flashback 2 years ago- in hospital)**_

"_Shintaro, could you follow me to the hospital today? We're out of staff today" ask his father._

"_Wha…but today is school holiday. I'm tried to get some rest from last training," said Midorima as he listening to Oha horoscope._

"_It's better if you follow me. it's not like you have to do something important other than listening to that lies right?"_

"_Urgh…"_

'_It's true like what had predicted' said Midorima._

"_Alright, I'll follow you to the hospital. Moreover, for your information dad, it is not a lie but truth. Like prediction, my day today will be rough" as he walk to his room to prepared._

"_Right. That horoscope is always true…"_

'_I don't know what I should do with his addiction with horoscope' think his father about his son._

_._

_._

_._

'_Why there are many people to hospital today? What the special by having their weekend in here?' think Midorima as he helping the staff at the registration with a long sigh._

"_Hey, look here. What a young boy doing here in their school holiday?" as he tap on the registration table._

_Midorima pull up his face to the man._

"_Dad wants me to help him since he is out of staff. What are you doing here, ?" ask Midorima to that man._

"_Ahahahaah…It's true. We are out of staff today. By you working here, it gives us much help. Having young boy here give a lot of advantages to us…." Said with a bright smile. _

_Dr. Kusama is the younger doctors that work in the hospital. He not just young, but he's a great doctor, expert in cancer. Thus, it is hard to see him walking out from his office and be around in the hospital. Sometimes, he needs to go other hospital since there are least of cancer's experts in Japan._

_As for Midorima, he had known as he start working in the hospital. teaches him a lot of thing about the hospital. Thus, it makes him more knowledgeable about the injury._

"_You're not answering my question, . Didn't you say that you're in vacation for this week? Does something happen?" ask Midorima while his hand are full with the registration form that need to arranged properly._

"_Yes. Do you still remember about the boy that I always told you? The boy that having leukemia since he is little?_

…_."Owh, that boy. Why? Didn't you say before that he had been heal? If I not mistaken, he is in the same age with me, right?"_

"_It's true. Before, we examined that his cancer had stop grown. Therefore, we assume that it may have stop. However, those cancers attack him again and it became worst. Last year, he got that attack. Thus, we examined him again and…." Dr. Kusama unable to continue. _

"_What happen after you check him back?" ask Midorima in curious._

_With a long sigh…" His conditions abruptly decrease. His antibodies suddenly stop responding to that attack. It seem like his body cell accept the cancer cell as a part of his body. Furthermore, case like this is rare to happen. The possibilities it to happen in this world is 1: 90000."_

_Situations suddenly become silent. There a pause happen as Midorima heard it._

'_Just who is this unlucky person' think Midorima._

_He could see regret look on 's face. From stories, that boy had this cancer since he's little. However, he very strong as he endures it without any regret to faith happens to him. Thus, it encourages to save that boy. _

"_So, what are you going to do? Is there any option to save him?"_

"_That why I'm here today. I had something I need to discuss with your father. Do you know where he is now?" ask ._

"_I think he's at his office. Should I call him to inform your arrival here?" ask Midorima as he tried to dial to his father's office._

"_There no need for that. I will go to his office. Then see you later. Work hard and don't slacking off to read you Oha horoscope." Said as he gathers his bag._

"_Em…. Even I didn't know who that boy is, I also hope that he can be save." Said Midorima_

_With a weak smile…"I also hope that he can be save, at least we can do something better for him."_

_Dr. Kusama walks away to the lift. After his conversation, it makes Midorima think._

'_Just who is that boy? If he is a regular patience here, I should know his name or at least his face. But, I never see or know who is he. Dad also never mention about it to me. Argh… silly of me. Why I didn't ask earlier?' think Midorima._

'_Hope I will know who he is'_

_**{ End of flashback}**_

* * *

_**{Back to present}**_

Beep…beep…beep….

Sound on the machine shows the boy still alive although his condition become worsens. With aid of modern equipment, he still breathing. The doctor and nurse still inspect that boy. To ensure he fall from the critical moment. Outside of the ward, stays in silence are his friends, Kise and Midorima.

"..Kurokochi…HUHUHU…please be alright…."cried Kise.

Tears still trickling on Kise's face. Non-stop he pray for Kuroko safety although he had no idea of what just had happen on his eyes. While for Midorima, he tried to explore the secret between Kuroko and Dr. Kusama.

'How they know each others if this is their first time meeting? Does he know something about Kuroko that we all didn't know?' though Midorima.

Creak….

Automatically both of them stand up as the door of the ward open. The entire nurse out of the ward and leave alone in the ward.

"Can we going in? We're his friend," said Midorima to one of the nurse.

"Yes, you can go in. Just make sure you didn't disrupt or tried to wake up the patience. is already waiting for you in there," said the nurse as she open the door to them.

"Thanks"

In the room, it full of machine. The beeping sound can be heard clearly; as it shows the person, lying on the bed is still barely alive. The small and fragile boy sleeps soundlessly on the bed while on his body full of wire. He is wearing the oxygen mask, breathing with the aid of that machine. Beside him, stand with sad expression.

"Doc, how is Kurokochii? Why he suddenly faint? What happen to him?" ask Kise as he unable to hold his emotion. For him, Kuroko is like his little brother. His loves to him are so strong. If anything, happen to Kuroko, he unable to control his emotion. This not only happen to him, but also to entire GOM member. For them, Kuroko is the only person that able to unite.

Dr. Kusama still be in silent.

"Please doctor, I need to know. Don't make me loss my temper" said Kise as he tried to grab his coat before Midorima block him from doing that.

"Kise, could you be a little more patience?" said Midorima as he able to block Kise from doing something unnecessary.

Kise withdraw and apologies to .

" , can I ask you something? Just answer me 'yes' or 'no' if you did not want to explain it towards us."

Taking a deep breath, Midorima ask..…

"Does he the boy that you always told me? The boy who had cancer since he is little and the boy that you tried your hard to save. Is it him?" ask Midorima.

Kise dumbfounded after he heard Midorima question.

"That boy? Do you know something, Midorimachii? What cancer are you talking about?" ask Kise.

"As you know, my father also a doctor and he are working here. Therefore, sometimes I come here to help him. is one of my friends in this hospital. Therefore, sometimes he tells me something happen in this hospital. Moreover, he always told me about one of his patience that having cancer since he still kid. For him, that boy is special to him." Said Midorima.

"And, who is that boy?" ask Kise.

"Based on my observation, I think that boy he always told about is Kuroko. Am I right, ?"

With a long pause….

"You are right. That boy is Kuroko Tetsuya. How you know him?" ask .

"We are in the same middle school and we are in the same basketball club. He is one of our member." Said Midorima.

"So, he never told you all anything about him, right?" ask Dr. Kusama.

"Before I explain to both of you what just happen, let me tell you the situation happen now. Its true that Tetsuya having cancer, not a usual cancer, but blood cancer, leukemia. A very rare one, T-PLL which very difficult to cure. Until now, we doctors still unable to find the cure" explain .

"However, in Tetsuya's cases, it's in different situation. His cancer only can happen 1: 90000 in world. Until now, we able to suppress it. But…."

"..What happen? If ypu able to suppress it, then what do you mean by his condition is worsen?" ask Midorima.

"Just both of you know that Tetsuya only have one year to live…." Said as he unable to hold his tears.

"….Kurokochii…..Why this unfortunate fate happen to you?" cried Kise as tears flow down to his cheek.

"..Thus, it's true that this our last farewell, Kuroko" said Midorima as he remember what Kuroko said in his last meeting after his match with Akashi.

.

.

.

* * *

**[Flashback-in court]**

"_Why are you here, Kuroko?" ask Midorima coldly._

" _Nothing. Just want to meet Midorima-kun. I thought if you win against Akashi-kun, I could treat you an ice cream. But, since you loss, then no treat for you." Said Kuroko straightforwardly._

" _As usual, we never be get along forever. Just leave me alone." Said Midorima as he walking away from Kuroko._

_However, before he could be far from Kuroko, he fell something cold on his hand. On his hand, Kuroko gives a tin of cold red bean drink._

"_This treats for Midorima-kun since he kindly gives me many of advice before. Since I still have time, I should pay Midorima-kun back even it not equal with what you had given to Kagami-kun and me." said Kuroko._

"_Since this our last farewell, I hope Midorima-kun accept it." Said Kuroko before he leaving Midorima still holding that drink._

'_What just happen?' think Midorima as he tough Kuroko just teasing him like usual._

* * *

**_Gomenasai...i'm very late to update it.._**

**_first of all, thank to all support and review.._**

**_you all my inspiration..._**

**_review and give me your comment_**

**_i'm really sorry if there some grammar mistake..._**

**_thanks for viewing and review.._**


End file.
